


Magic

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Love Sam, Kid Sam Winchester, Magic Tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: In Season 4 Ep. 12 Dean teases Sam about being into magic tricks when he was 13. This is just a little drabble based on that.





	Magic

Sam tried twirling the wand in his fingers and fumbled, nearly dropping it. The white-tipped plastic piece of junk slid through his fingers and he bit his lip, concentrating. Perfecting the twirl was important.  
Grabbing the deck of cards, he tried shuffling it. Several chunks spilled onto the floor and he huffed in frustration. He gathered them up and tried again.  
He flipped the cards past themselves – they spilled. He picked them up and tried again. They spilled again.  
A tiny scowl pinching his forehead, Sam shuffled the cards once more. They fell neatly slotted against one another. He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \-- M


End file.
